Akiyama Yumeko
''"Shut up!'" ''Yumeko to Sayuri when they joke around. Akiyama Yumeko is one of the main characters of Loveairaharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. She is a member of Petal Sparkle✧, and a former dance student at Pretty Top, along with her best friend Nishimura Sayuri. Appearance Yumeko has dark brown straight hair just above her shoulders in a side parting. She has sharp, light brown eyes. Yumeko has a bigger, curvier, more muscular build compared to the other girls, which makes her a little insecure about her looks (showing her slightly girly side.) Personality Yumeko has a very relaxed, casual type of personality. She is funny, and loves to tease people, especially Sayuri and Amane. She can't seem to take anything seriously, and she doesn't care about school stuff, like her grades, so she always needs Amane's help. She doesn't bother to work hard usually, unless it's gaming, and is often forgetful. Despite how she appears as rough and boyish, she actually has a girly side too. She is secretly self conscious about her body, and she has a big crush on a guy in her class, Kin, which she only told Amane about, going so far to look "adorable" for him. Background Yumeko grew up with a carefree life. Her parents were always at work, so there was nobody at home to supervise her. She has a huge allowance, and often just pops down to the shops to buy something, usually because she's bored. Her parents don't really watch her, therefore she doesn't do her work properly, and has a lot of freedom. Yumeko originally only joined Pretty Top's dance academy because she was bored. She didn't have a huge talent, and just went there to kill time. In Episode 3, when Amane is forced into their practice room due to not having enough space, Yumeko saw her skate and dance and shine, and is inspired to be a Prism star. With Amane's help, she can finally take the show seriously, and she, Amane, and Sayuri perform together, each of them pulling off a Prism jump. Role in the plot Yumeko is first portrayed as a messy, tomboyish girl, who doesn't seem to care about anything. However it is soon revealed that this is not the case. In Episode 12, when she and her friends had to model in swimsuits, Mion took one look at her, Amane, and Sayuri, and declared them unacceptable, and told them that they couldn't model if they didn't lose a bit of weight. While Amane and Sayuri were declared to be 'Just passing' at the end of the 2 weeks, Yumeko wasn't. This is shown to have a big affect on Yumeko's self confidence. ''"You know, it isn't only you. Look at this, see this red mark? I've always had really uneven, crooked teeth since childhood, and almost all my life I've had metal things in my mouth. It really hurt. And it made a permanent cut on my tongue. But I'm trying now.... I'm trying not to hate myself for it anymore. So you should too." ''~ Amane Miyamoto, giving advice to Yumeko. Amane told her that it wasn't just Yumeko who felt insecure, and told her how she always had metal devices in her mouth because of her crooked teeth, as well as herself (Amane) having feet which were too big for most womens' shoes in Japan. She tells Yumeko that everyone has something they hate about their appearance, but you just have to accept your flaws. "Because flaws are what make us human." After the talk with Amane, Yumeko decided to model in the swimsuits anyway, and gave a message to the public, "No matter what body size you are, you're still beautiful. Weight doesn't define who you are." Trivia * She, along with Amane, are the only main characters with love interests. * She loves a boy in her class called Kin. However she is usually too embarrassed to admit it, and acts like she dislikes him during school. * Throughout the course of the series they get together and form a relationship. Category:Prism Stars